The Flock vs The Angels
by My-Username-Sucks14
Summary: Slightly improved: Max is the singer for the Flock but quits She realizes she can't live without music She is given a chance to join a new band and a chance to get back at the Flock. Will she take it? Max Ride never backs down from a challenge Even the ones that include admitting that she is in love with her best friend. Will sparks fly or will the fight for center stage be to much
1. Chapter 1

**This is the totally cliche, totally badly written, but totally (im hoping) awesome story that i am actually posting for once. **

**Hi...so this story sucks...sorry. i dont even know why i published this...**

**please just review honestly! im a younger child turned middle child. I can take any and all criticisms! Alright umm...so yeah I'm terrified. No one has ever read anything that i've written unless its for school... Let's just get on with it...**

"Hey hey hey!" JJ chanted bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Hey hey" I replied dully.

Mondays suck. How can anyone have any energy at seven in the morning on a freaking Monday? Well, maybe we should ask the girl jumping up and down in front of me.

"You're coming to the club today right?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. Tomorrow is the performance. Today is just rehearsals like usual. Just a bunch of us slamming out other people's songs in my garage."

JJ patted me on the back before fake-pouting. She understood how I felt about not being able to sing my own songs but we only got to hang out after school every Tuesday, when my band and I preformed at the club she works at. And before you go all cray-cray about how we are to young to be drinking and stuff, it's a teen club type thing with a small stage, a dance floor, and a soda bar.

"It's not like it's a shocker, gurl! It's on the same day every week for the past year!" I said.

"Yeah! But Boss-man says y'all are allowed to sing whenever you want there! It brings in more customers."

"Yay. Now I'm an advertisement for non-alcoholic teen club." I stated dryly.

"Well!"

-After school-

We just finished playing Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore when we stopped for a break. That was the fifth song we had done in the last hour, practicing until it was perfect.

"Uh, so Max." started Fang.

Fang was the lead guitarist in this band, The Flock, and he had an amazing voice for the guy parts and did backup for me. He was really tall and muscular and tan and had awesome onyx eyes and matching hair. To sum it up, he was a super sexy guitar player. And my best guy friend.

"We kinda wanted to talk to you." Iggy, the drummer/rapper (when we needed one) of the group continued.

He was Fang's twin but also his complete opposite with pale skin, pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He was ripped to but didn't look it. At all. I guess he was cute too, but you would have to ask my sister on that one.

"We were wondering how you would feel if, uh, we, uh..." that time it was Sam, a tall blonde dude with green eyes. He was really cute but not muscley at all. Not flabby, just no definition. Bleh. Turn off! But he did rock the bass…..which made up for his lack of abs. so he's really cute too.

Damn. I am in a band of all cute guys. How had I never noticed this before? Oh yeah, cause I had only ever seen the totally oblivious, but totally sexy and awesome Fang. Not that he would ever see me that way.

"Woulditbeokwithyouifweprefor medasetwithoutyoutomorrow." Iggy rushed all the words together.

"What? Oh, yeah, totally fine." I lied.

Truthfully, it hurt a little that they didn't want me up there with them.

"We just think that it would be great bonding time for us guys, ya know? Three guys in a band, with a tight relationship." Explained Sam.

"A broship." Iggy added. Fang punched him and glared. "You agreed not to say that."

"You didn't make me bromise. Any promise can be broken, if you had made me bromise, I wouldn't be able to break it." Iggy reasoned.

"Guys, its fine." I interrupted, "I'll just chill with JJ instead. She's been complaining about how little time we spend hanging out."

"See? It will all work out fine. One or two or eight gigs without you and that's it." Sam said hugging me.

"What?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows at them, "How many are we talking here?"

"2 months if tomorrow works out. That's only eight times, Maxie."

"You guys. If y'all don't want me in the band, just say so. Honestly, boys are so impossible." I said.

"And yet you hang out with us every day for like three hours in your garage. And besides, we only want you to wait a bit, before singing with us again." Iggy pointed out.

"Fine." I stopped at the door on my way out, "Just remember. I don't wait." And slammed the door behind me.

Did I just get kicked out of my band? Did I quit? I'm so confused and we were low on chocolate. Damn. Well, only one thing to do right now.

"MOM! WE ARE OUT OF EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING CHOCOLATE! AND I NEED SOME STAT!" I yelled from my place in the kitchen.

"HAVE NUDGE AND ELLA BRING IT HOME! THEY JUST LEFT THE MALL ANYWAYS!"

"OKAY THANKS MOM!"

I dialed Nudge since I knew Ella would be driving. Nudge was a terrible driver but had a sweet car so it worked out for them.

"Nudge. I'm confused." I told her.

"Eat your chocolate! We will be home soon!" she said quickly.

"We're out. Mom says to tell you to buy some."

"On it! Ella! We need chocolate for Max! Pronto!"

I could hear the tires swerving dangerously through the speaker before the beeper noise told me she had hung up.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang.

I opened the door to see Ella standing there sheepishly with Nudge, both holding large Stop and Shop bags stocked with Hershey's.

"I forgot my key again." Ella said.

I grinned before my composure slipped and a few tears started leaking out.

"Oh Chica!" Nudge said grabbing me in a hug.

We situated ourselves on the couch, "Now share." Said Ella handing me a king sized mild chocolate bar.

I told them every little detail of what the guys had said. It only took a few minutes but I was ready to actually sob when I was done,

"I don't know what I'm going to do without music. Singing I mean. It's like my whole life. It means so much to me and even though they never let me sing my own songs, they are my friends and my band and without a band, how am I going to sing?"

Nudge hugged me again but pulled back, "Hey! What if you got a new band? An awesomer band? One that you could sing original songs in and everything!" she exclaimed.

"That's would be great, but who would be in it? I'm not exactly popular!" I said sadly.

"Well, I play drums! Iggy taught me. And I have heard Ella play keyboard before, she's a-freaking-mazing! And JJ wanted to quit her job anyways, so she could play guitar and you could sing! Plus, we all know how to sing, so we could all do backup when it's needed and sometimes you could play the instrument while one of us sings! I have some really cool song ideas that I was going to show you so you could help me with rhythm and stuff!"

I looked at Ella, who nodded enthusiastically, "I like it! A girl power band! I'm in if everyone else is!"

I started another chocolate bar to clear my skull. "Hmmm…why not? It could totally work, plus we could all hang out more and stuff."

I took another bite and stroked my imaginary Dumbledore beard, "Let's do it! I say we call JJ now! But we can't tell anyone we started yet, okay?"

"Started what?" asked JJ as she burst through the door.

"How is it that she always remembers her key but you don't? You're the one that lives here." I asked Ella.

"I basically live here, I just don't sleep here." JJ pointed out.

"Plus she probably just smelled the tons of chocolate we just bought." Ella added.

"Touché." I said.

"Started what?" JJ pressed reaching for one of my precious containers of vanilla Betty Crocker frosting. It's not chocolate, but it tastes better than the chocolate one, so I slapped her hand away and handed over a snack bag of mini Oreos.

"A band with original songs featuring me as the lead singer, Nudge as drummer, Ella as keyboardist, and you on guitar." I replied.

"Cool! I just quit anyways. Shit pay. I got more money each month when I was five, and was still given an allowance. But aren't you already in a band, Max?"

"Was." I corrected, "They wanted to do like eight gigs without me even being in the same room for their rehearsals. So I kinda told them that I don't wait and stormed out, which I'm saying is a break up. They can get a new female vocalist when they need one."

"So what happened when you kicked them out of your garage? I mean it's your house and they are all your instruments." JJ asked grinning.

At that moment, a loud chord vibrated through the house.

"Are they still here? After saying that? Hell No! They aren't your band anymore, we are, and they hurt you so they are leaving now." She said, "No one messes with my unrelated almost sister and gets away with it! We don't have to tell them we have a band now, but they need a new place to practice."

She stood up along with Ella and Nudge and dragged me to the door.

"They're still my friends!" I protested.

"Well, we also need an excuse to kick them out so we can have practices." Nudge said.

"Fine, but I'm staying here." I said stubbornly.

They shrugged and went inside anyways.

_**FANG POV**_

When Max ran out, we all looked at each other.

"She'll come around. She always does. Music is like her life and we can talk to her later." Sam said.

I knew he was right, but I felt bad. I feel like we won't ever get Max back. She was super talented and really pretty and I, umm….we, needed her and her beautiful Latin-American tan honey colored skin and sun streaked brown hair and liquid chocolate eyes. Yeah, I liked her. Is there a problem with liking your best friend who was a girl when she didn't know how you felt and probably would never feel the same way?

You Know what? Don't answer that. I'm whipped. I know.

Stupid Iggy and his "Bronding" (Bro Bonding).

Anyways, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on Linkin Park's lyrics. About a half hour later, we stopped again to discuss the set list for the café gig tomorrow when we head Max arguing outside.

A few seconds later, JJ, Nudge and Ella burst through the door.

"You need to get out. Now." Said JJ menacingly.

"Why? We still have an hour of practice left." Sam said.

"Max isn't in The Flock anymore, so you have no right to use this garage or her instruments for that matter." Nudge added.

"WHAT?" Iggy shouted, "We need her! It was only for a little bit! She said she didn't mind."

"Well," JJ started, but got cut off.

"Well, I do mind. You people just took me and stomped all over me. I want you out. I want to stay friends but I'm not in the mood to hear you guys take it for granted." Max cut in appearing suddenly beside them.

"You think that just because we are friends, means that I will forgive you every time? That I'll let you use MY instruments for a band I'm not a part of anymore. You people basically just kicked me to the curb and went on like what went down means nothing.

Well guess what? It ment something. It ment that I don't want you using my instruments. I don't want to see you using my garage. And I don't want to be in The Flock anymore. So have a nice rest of the day."

Max ranted.

I stared at her with my mask up, "Fine. But good luck with the whole music thing without us." I said coldly.

Why did I say that? Now she's gonna think that I hate her or something! Crap! See this is why i dont talk much! I almost always say the exact opposite of what I wanted to.

Her face fell a little when I said that.

"Fine" she replied, "good luck with your threesomes. Or is it Brosomes cause you're so tight and all? And good luck finding a new female vocalist if you need one again." she stalked back into the house.

Nudge, Ella and JJ followed and Nudge started up about a movie night. I glanced at my brother. He and Nudge kind of had a thing for each other but never went for it. I wonder if this would affect their relationship at all. Although probably not, Max would want Nudge to be happy, even if it was with (dare I say it?) my brother. He is such a pyro spazz.

Anyways, we were going to need a new place to practice and a set of instruments. I had a guitar at home that I sometimes used but we were going to need new drums, a bass, and we need a keyboardist. Whenever we need one before, Max played and sang so it was never a problem. Well, now it's a problem.

_the next day_

Max said she wasn't mad but she stuck with the girls all day and usually ignored us. Well except Iggy. He probably made her chocolate chip cookies and begged for forgiveness. Also, like I previously mentioned, he and Nudge liked each other, and Max wasn't one to block her friend's happiness without a super duper mega good reason. She said hi to Iggy in the halls but other than that. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

The girls were always whispering quietly amongst themselves and cut off as soon as anyone got to near. They would completely move if any of us tried to approach them. They were planning something.

_After School_

We managed to dig up some cash to pay for new instruments (read as: we begged our parents to give us all the money) and we even got a keyboardist. He already knew all the songs we were playing so he was joining us on stage. His name was Dylan Guther-Hagen, he looked like a surfer, and he was a senior. I really don't like him, but he's good, he's temporary, and he's replaceable.

Anyways, I noticed Max didn't show up like she said she would but I also saw that JJ wasn't serving coca cola or those gross capachino things either so they were probably chilling like Max said yesterday.

I really missed her presence on stage though. It was really powerful and bold yet graceful at the same time. She always knew exactly how to hold the mic and when to move her feet. She didn't move a lot, we had agreed to that when we started the band that too much dancing might end up being a problem. Especially if it was a girl and she is totally- you know what, I should learn to shut my brain up.

Plus, I'm pretty sure Max can't dance. So No dancing a lot and no original songs. I missed watching her hair bounce around her head when she jumped up and down fist pumping or spun in a circle or something. Actually, I just missed her in general. She is refusing to speak to me at all and it's slowly eating away at my insides. Gah! Damn chicks!

**i fell like im going to regret this based on other authors reviews but...Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so uh...hi? what's up?**

**so before I type anything else, I was really nervous about posting a story on here (and I still am) but I actually got a couple of favorite/follows so THANK YOU!**

**also a HUGE thank you to:**

** BeccketAndCastle: thanks for the advice! it really helped but I don't know if I followed it very well! I will try to include hecticness/ Fax drama in later chapters!  
**

** Mm151**

**and (guest) triplechocolatte for being the only people who reviewed as well as followed/favorited!**

**alright I'm gonna shut up now and let you read! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WITH ADVICE OR IDEAS! PLEASE!**

_**Max POV**_

We had been practicing all week and JJ convinced her old boss to let us play instead of The Flock at Pandemonium**(i dont think i mentioned the name of the club in the first chapter but its Pandemonium)**. Yes! We had to come with a band name, too. It needed to be awesome unlike a few options:

The Gummy Bear Band, from JJ. No. Just no.

Ninja Notes (me. I was bored, OK?) still stupid.

The Cranky Muffins (we got kinda hungry so Ella made muffins and Nudge said I was cranky without food) WHY?

Laser Breath (Nudge) …I don't actually think we commented on this. We just stared at her weirdly and backed away slowly….

I honestly thought we had no chance of coming up with a good name but they started getting better. Like:

Twilight Mist (Nudge). Um, that's a scent or something by Body Fantasies so, no.

Dreamscape (Ella). Too girly for JJ and me.

It finally came down between Golden Wings(Nudge), Fallen Angels(JJ), Sweet Nightmare(Ella), and Vengeance Resurrected (me).

Nudge backed up Ella and JJ decided to back up me. We needed another opinion.

"MOM!" I shouted in the house.

"KITCHEN DEAR!" she screamed. You may have noticed we shout a lot. It's a relatively large house and it's just easier than trying to find the other person first.

We raced into the kitchen, "Mmmm, tacos." We all breathed in the scent.

"Yep, I heard band practice. Did the guys leave?" she asked. Yeah, I never told her. Oops.

"Uh, actually, that was us. The guys and me split so we started a new band and we are playing on Tuesday for our debut and we can't decide on a name." My mom processed this,

"Oh! Is that why I don't recognize the songs? Are you all doing original songs? Usually I can recognize the beat and that's all I hear so.."

"Yes well, we are trying to decide between Sweet Nightmare and Vengeance Resurrected" Nudge explained.

"Well, they are both great, but only if you are doing nothing but rock. Which you probably aren't."

We nodded in agreement.

"Well how about Sweet Vengeance? It's not very original but…" Mom trailed off.

The four of us exchanged glances before group hugging her. "It's perfect, Dr. M." JJ said happily.

The four of us stacked our fists, "Let's show those jerks just how Sweet Vengeance is." I said.

They groaned but smiled at my pun. Did you get it? It was really lame but still. Cause vengeance is sweet and our band name is Sweet Vengeance and..Oh never mind!

_**_at school_**_

Apparently, my band….eh hem…ex band, was super mad about not playing on Tuesday because Iggy was ranting about how they had practiced a bunch of new stuff other than the usual bands we had covered (Paramore, Linkin Park, Green Day, etc.) he said it was still mostly rock, but they had practiced really hard.

Anyways, on our band, we agreed after that we didn't really like the name so we changed it to Fallen Angels, which still wasn't really original or that awesome sounding but who am I to talk? The last band I was in was called The Flock.

Nudge made us posters last night to hang around school. They were mostly black but they had pink and blue and green neon randomly on them that looked like rips with Fallen Angels written on them. 'The' was kind of small with a stenciled look, and 'Fallen' was center and big in bold magneto font and 'Angels' was below that in some fancy curly cursive lettering. They looked freaking sick and badass. I hugged Nudge when I saw one taped to the inside of my locker.

"They have a lot of contradictions on them with the fonts and colors just like our band's music." She explained.

"And they look frigging amazing and badass!" JJ added excitedly. We all cheered and hugged Nudge.

I saw The Flock staring at one down the hall and excused myself, "Hey" I stated cautiously.

"Can you believe this? Some random band just took our gig!" Sam told me angrily.

"I know, the posters are everywhere, smart one and I do have functional eyes." I said.

"Well, they can't just come in and take our spot! That's always been our spot and everyone knows it!" Sam said, "And their name? The Fallen Angels? Seriously?"

That made me mad. He was bagging on our band now? Well, he didn't know I was in it but still!

"This coming from a person in a band called The Flock?" I retorted.

Iggy looked at me. He could probably hear my tone of voice, and could probably figure it out if he tried. Which he wouldn't because he promised Nudge, and he likes her too much to break it.

"They have no right to take our spot." Fang broke into my thoughts.

"Well, I hear that they are awesome. And that the lead singer is pretty hot. I'm gonna go." I said. Yep, I just called myself hot. But hey, I swore to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth (so help me God). Haha, no. But I am allowed to be egotistical, am I not?

"So you'll go to a random band's gig but not ours?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, and they aren't that random. They go to this school! I know for a fact that they might be good enough to take more than just one gig from you so if I were you, I would watch yourself." I said getting really mad. I flicked my ponytail in his face and stormed off.

Yeah, so I might have just given something away; so what? They were all being asses anyways! Except for Iggy. And the new cute guy, Dylan or David or something. He just stood there and stared at me. Which, in its own way, was assy and creepy. So actually, just Iggy.

**_-TIME SKIP-_YAY!_**

I sat through all my classes with the guys and my band mates/ bestest friends/ sister/ basically sisters anxiously watching the clock for the final bell to release us from this place.

When we finally got out, me and the girls all headed over to the club. I have no clue if the guys were coming, except for Iggsters (the kid is so nice, I can't even pretend to ignore him when I'm mad. Its unfair.) who would show up to see Nudge there. Of course, he didn't know she would be on stage, for all to be amazed by.

"Max!" cried the owner, Harvey, when we entered, "We missed you last week. The crowd was the same size, but enthusiasm was a little lower!"

I grinned, "S'up Boss man?" He frowned, "Max, I'm not your boss. I never was. I'm not even JJ's boss anymore."

"Yeah, but the name sticks." I shrugged.

Harvey was a good guy. He had short brown hair, was like six feet tall, was usually smiling and had a few stupid moments. He wasn't stupid, just didn't always think. He was married to a really pretty, maybe 5'5" blonde girl, who was really smart. Her name was Sabrina, and she helped keep the club open when Harvey couldn't.

"Just go." He told us smiling.

We hurried in. The place was _packed_. Like half the teens in town had showed up to see the new band that dared steal from the Flock. Yep. We had a lot of people to hopefully become fans.

"Max! Nudge! Over here!" Iggy shouted waving us over.

We squeezed through to him and found the rest of the guys there, as well. "Hey," I said.

They all nodded and Dylan flashed a smile, "Hey, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Dylan."

"Max." I replied extending my hand. He took it, but instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips,

"Nice to meet you Max." he said releasing my hand. I blushed a little, my cheeks heating up. I noticed Fang openly staring at me.

"What?" I asked, my face going even redder as his dark gaze met mine. He shook his head and turned away. JJ nodded to me.

"Whelp, it was nice seeing y'all. Nice to meet ya Dylweed." I said and we (the girls) started pushing towards the hall to the bathrooms, where the stairs to the small stage was too. Iggy kissed Nudge's forehead,

"You gots this" he muttered in her ear super quietly. She nodded and followed the others. Iggy mouthed "Good luck" to me and I nodded also, and hurried over.

"Alrighty, chicas. We can do this. We are super awesome people and we practiced super hard and we will not fail. Right?"

"Right." They whispered back.

We all climbed on stage and took our respective places.

I grabbed the mic, "Hey y'all! So, I'm not sure if any of you recognize me, but my name is Max. If you ever saw The Flock play, I was the awesome girl in front and now I am still awesome, and in front but I'm party of this band instead. They are way awesomer, if I do say so myself, no offense to the guys. And we are The Fallen Angels! We have Nudge on drums, Ella on keyboard and JJ on guitar, mainly. So let's get started!"

I could see Fang and Sam's face. Iggy was smiling, like he already knew, which he probably did, and Dylan looked indifferent. Probably because he wasn't in the band before. But Sam's face was a mixture of anger and shock while Fang kept the emotionless face, but even from here, I could see his eyes held a mix of hurt, and shock. I shook my head slightly.

The crowd cheered and I grabbed the mic from the stand and ran to stand exactly between JJ and Ella facing Nudge.

_(Going Under –Evanescence)(__**Max**__Ella)_

I stood completely still, holding the mic to my mouth, still with my back to the audience.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me**__ (__going under__)  
_I turned to the crowd of teens but stayed in the same position.

_**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once **__(__wake up for once__)_

I walked forward slowly to the mic stand and placed it in the holder thingy._  
__**Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I dive again**__  
_I pulled them apart and turned my head one way, with my other arm tilting the stand the away from my body in the opposite direction.

_**I'm going under**__(going under__)  
__**Drowning in you**__ (__drowning in you__)  
_I faced the teens again and let go of the stand.

_**I'm falling forever**__(falling forever__)  
__**I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**__.  
__(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)__  
_I held my skull and shook it back and forth.

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
**_I looked out over the heads of people and slowly reached out a hand.

_**I dive again  
I'm going under **__(going under)  
__**Drowning in you (**__drowning in you__**)  
I'm falling forever **__(falling forever__**)  
I've got to break through  
I...  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away**__ (__so far away__)  
__**I won't be **_broken_** again (**__again__**)**__  
__**I've got to breathe **_

_**I can't keep going under  
**_I bent backwards as JJ started doing a cool trick on her guitar for her solo.

Slowly, I righted myself.

_I dive again__  
_I flipped my hair forward and back up and raised my arm.

_**I'm going under (**__going under__**)  
Drowning in you **__(drowning in you)  
__**I'm falling forever **__(falling forever)__**  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under **__(going under)  
__**I'm going under **__(drowning in you__**)  
**__**I'm going under**_

When we stopped playing, the crowd flipped. In a good way, of course. I don't think that I ever got such a reaction when I was in the Flock. Maybe it was the original song, or the epic moves/ hair flips I was doing, or JJ's amazing guitar part near the end, or just the fact that we were new, and awesome, but we were totally loved.

I kinda lost track of what I was doing for the next song, Everybody's Fool **(Look it up, it's also by Evanescence)**, but I feel like I was awesome. Ella grinned at me like she knew that I had just done that song without any thought whatsoever.

"Alright!" I shouted into the microphone, "for the next song, I'm handing the mic to my favorite sister ever, Ella!"

I ran back to the keyboard, and Ella took center stage, "Um, hi. I'm Ella, as my sister just said. I would tell you that she's my least favorite sister, but I only have her, and she knows where I sleep, so…" she trailed off, and everyone laughed.

"Um, so while Max is definitely a rock person, I don't really like singing it that much. So Yay for variety!" she smiled at the crowd as they laughed again.

"This song is called Unwritten. Please like it!" People snickered at her plea, "No, JK, I'm gonna sing it whether you like it or not. So here it goes:

_(Unwritten –Natasha Bedingfield)(Ella __**Max **__JJ_**All**_)_

_I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
_**No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is, where your book begins**  
_The rest is still unwritten  
__Yeah__  
__**Oh, oh**__  
I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way, oh  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun __illuminate the words  
That you could not find__  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
**_No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
_**Drench yourself in words unspoken  
**_Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins  
__Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, __**no one else**__  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is__ where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
_**Oh, oh**  
**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
**_Release your inhibitions  
_**Feel the rain on your skin**  
_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
_**Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken**  
_Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on __your skin__  
No one else can __feel it for you__  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
_**Can speak the words on your lips  
**_Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
__**Today is**__ where your __**book begins**__  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

So, I admit, I kinda did the same thing with this song as I did with my second one. Ella, I could tell, was having the time of her life up there, although, she was probably terrified. I just played and sang at the right parts with a smile. After she was done, Ella passed the mic to JJ, and I went to take the guitar while Ella repositioned herself at the keyboard.

JJ introduced herself and sang U+ Ur Hand and So What by P!nk. When she was done, she apologized in a JJ way for not having original songs. So it was sarcastic and went like this,

"So, sorry that these songs were already sung by someone else. But, actually, they are TOTALLY mine! P!nk totes stole them. LOL, no. JK, I swear, she wrote those, and I just don't have the talent to write songs. I leave that to the others up here. My job is to play guitar, sometimes sing, and add a sense of awesomeness to the band. So, yeah!"

I made my way back to the front of the stage, "OK, JJ stop terrorizing them. Didn't you torture them enough with your singing?" I joked grabbing the mic back and handing her the guitar. She stuck out her tongue but backed up with her instrument.

"Hey! I'm back! Mostly cause Nudge insists her amazing songs aren't good enough yet."

"Hey!" Nudge shouted from behind her drum set.

After that, I sang a few more songs of mine. First I sang Blow Me One Last Kiss, September, and Anything But Ordinary. Then I waved goodbye and we all ran offstage.

Once we got off, we squealed and hugged.

"Ohmygosh! We totally ROCKED that!" I shouted.

"YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW AWESOME WE WERE!" Nudge cried happily. When we made our way across the perimeter of the dance floor, like a million people stopped us to tell us good job and ask when our next concert is. We would just smile and thank them and shrug.

I nodded to Harvey and we all sat on the spinney bar stools.

"Four Cokes." JJ said to him. He nodded, "Best show I've seen from you Max! And you guys are all amazing as well! JJ, why didn't you ever perform when you worked here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Woah, no charge for you guys. How many times d I have to tell you that?" He said pushing the cash back at us along with our colas. We rolled our eyes and each shoved it into the tip jar/box thing when he went to another customer.

_**NUDGE POV**_

We sipped our drinks, just laughing about nothing, when a pair of pale arms wrapped around my waist,

"Hey Gorgeous." Iggy whispered in my ear. I spun around and kissed his lips hard for a few seconds.

"Hey Igs" Max said. "Guys." She nodded to the Flock as they came up behind Iggy.

"Sooo, whaddya think?" Ella asked excitedly, oblivious to the tension that had suddenly appeared with

the guys.

"I think Max has some explaining to do." Sam said angrily.

"Well, I quit you guyses band, then I was kinda confused because I just lost my music so I ate chocolate.

Then Nudge and Ella had this trés-cray-cray-cray idea that we should start a band so we could all perform and IDK, now we're here and yeah." Max said defensively.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fang asked looking slightly hurt. Aw, he so loves Max!

"I wanted it to be a surprise and, and I thought you would hate me for being so disloyal to y'all." Her voice got real quite at the end and I could sense that she was still terrified that they hated her. I removed myself from Iggy's arms and wrapped my arms around my best friend. She leaned on my shoulder for a second before becoming tense again.

"I liked it." The new kid, Dylan, or something, piped up.

"Thanks" JJ said cheerfully, "We liked it to." I hit her arm, "be normal JJ. Just for ten seconds."

"Be quiet Nudge. Just for ten seconds." She mimicked and hit me back.

"Ow! Iggy! She hurt me!" I pouted. He shrugged grinning crazily. "Iggy! You're my boyfriend! You're like supposed to defend my honor and stuff!"

He looked at me, "I'm your boyfriend?" he asked, kinda happily. Me and the girls laughed, "Well, duh! That's sorta what happens when you ask a girl to be your girlfriend." JJ said.

"What? I thought it meant the same thing as will you go out with me? Like a date! Not a relationship!" he said. I squirmed out of his grip while the rest of them exchanged looks.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like…I…..date. Girlfriend…boyfriend. Ask. Huh? Gah! WHAT?" Iggy cried confused.

Max laughed, "Iggy. Let me break this down. The question, "Will you go out with me?" implies one date. If you ask someone to be your girlfriend, you are telling them that you really like them and want to be with them long-term. So if you asked Nudge out, you would be telling her that you want to see if you like her a lot-lot or just a lot and find out if you want to have a relationship. However, since you are an Iggiot and you said "Will you be my girlfriend" instead thinking it meant the same thing when really it doesn't, she thought you meant that you already knew how you felt and wanted to be with her for longer than the blank number of hours of one date. Kay?"

Poor boy. He looked even more lost so Ella intervened, "Date equals once. Girlfriend equals multiple." She said slowly.

Iggy' face cleared up. "Oh! Well, then I meant to ask the Date one, but I actually did mean the Girlfriend one. Thanks. That was confuzzing"

I squealed and hugged him, "Yay! I thought you meant that you didn't like me like that or something. I mean, that would have been soooo embarrassing! I would have like totes DIED of it! ZOMG! What if you had said no? That would have made me wanna cry but not now cause we are in a public place plus who cries in front of the person that made them cry in the first place? Exactly! No one! But I would have cried later with Ella and Max and JJ then they would probably all try to kill you or something! Which would have sucked cause I would be even more upset! ZOMG I LOVE this song! It's so fun to dance to! And-"

Iggy covered my mouth, "If I dance with you, will you promise not to rant?" I nodded frantically and hopped off my chair.

"Laytah people!" I shouted happily.

**Blow Me One Last Kiss (P!nk)**

**September (Daughtry)**

**Anything But Ordinary (Avril Lavigne)**

**so the ending was really lame and IDK how well i did on the song part- but I'm gonna get better and hopefully soon! PROMISE!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3-sorta

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**Hey y'all! So…I really hate myself for doing this…but…author's note time! So sorry! But I kinda went MIA for a bit between the first and second chapter…and I honestly have no excuse for that since the chapter was written the entire time…BUT! (there is a but!) I have a good completely awesome excuse this time:**

**So I go to this camp every summer and this year I'm there for six weeks straight for CIT starting on Sunday (the 30) this year! I only get a break every other weekend which I use to catch up on sleep and do laundry and take 2 hour showers (its sad - but that's the thing I miss most at while at camp - long showers).**

**SO basically I just don't have access to a computer at all until August! I will be back! I'm gonna write a chapter or two at camp so it will be ready and I can update the week I return. And I'm sure like nobody is reading this because A. you saw the words Author's note or B. you don't read my story but yeah….**

**BUT! Please don't do the following: spam me, get mad at me, or give up on me!  
**

**Have a nice summer! I know I will!**


End file.
